


Multitasking

by IambicKentameter



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, During that part where Wardo comes back from New York and they have that fight, Fix-It, M/M, fucking and fighting, simultaniously, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d always been good at multitasking, the two of them. And especially after being apart for so long, what with Wardo in New York doing his internship and no Christy around to sate his base needs. Essentially, they had two things of equal import to take care of, and neither had any place following the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Wardo hissed in Mark’s direction.

They both knew what was coming. They both knew that they couldn’t do both of the things they wanted to do in the desired order, fight and then have sex, or have sex first and go the whole time waiting for their fight to break out. 

No, this had to be done simultaneously.

“How’s it going? How’s the internship, how’s Christy?” Mark asked as soon as the door shut behind them, already unbuttoning Wardo’s wet shirt for him and shucking it off.”

“How’s the internship?” Wardo echoed, his shirt hitting the ground with a wet  _ plop. _

Mark managed to get a “Yeah.” out between kisses, specifically the few that he was able to steal from Wardo’s lips.

“Mark we talked about this. I quit the internship, I quit my first day.”

“Oh, yeah, I do remember us talking about that. So how’s Christy?” Mark asked, struggling to remove his own shirt and sweatshirt at the same time.

“Christy is crazy.” Wardo groaned. 

“Is that fun?”

“No, she’s psychotic, she’s jealous-”

“-Oh ho, probably thinks you’re cheating on her.” Mark tsked before diving in to suck on Wardo’s neck.

Wardo immediately changed the subject. “Mark, I do not want  _ that guy _ representing himself as part of this company.”

“We had to move out here Wardo, this is where it’s all happening.”

Wardo shoved Mark back onto his bed, rummaging through his drawer for that familiar bottle of lube, while Mark struggled to get his pants off. “Did you hear what I just said?”

“-The connections, the energy- ooh, slow down there babe, one at a time-” (He’d tensed when Wardo had all too presumptuously tried to start him on both an index finger and middle at the same time.

Wardo complied, working Mark open gently this time, but he continued speaking. “Mark, you got-”

Mark interrupted him, as per usual, babbling on. “I’m afraid if you don’t come out here, you’ll be left behind. I want- I want- I need you out here. Please don’t tell Sean I said that.”

“What did you just say?”

“It’s moving faster than any of us imagined it would-”

“No, not that, Mark, you… you need me?” He’d slowed down at that point, his fingers coming to a standstill where they were still cocooned in Mark’s flesh.

Mark blinked up at him, his brain finally slowing down so he could process all the things that he was saying. “Yes. Yes Wardo, of course I need you.”

“But you have The Wall now, Facebook doesn’t need-”

“I don’t need you for Facebook.” Mark shook his head. “I mean, not exclusively. I need you for… for…”

Wardo twisted his fingers deep inside playfully, brushing Mark’s prostate. “That?” He smirked.

“That! Thathatthatrightthere.” Mark said all at once. 

Wardo smirked and pulled his fingers out, much to Mark’s chagrin. He fiddled with the handle on their drawer, not quite getting the hang of it, especially with lube slick fingers. Eventually he managed, and he found, tore open, and rolled on a condom.

Mark’s hips were in the air before he could blink, and before long they were intertwined, Mark’s legs wrapped around Wardo’s legs as he built up a rhythm that they could both get on with.

Mark, though, was not satisfied that that was the end of their conversation. He eventually spoke up again. “Sean thinks that we need-”

“Sean is not a part of this company!” Wardo barked, unconsciously quickening his thrusts. 

“We have over 300,000 members, Wardo, we’re in 160 schools, including five in europe-”

“I’m aware of that, Mark, I’m the CFO!” His thrusts were getting rougher, harder, and Mark was starting to wince, but that didn’t stop either of them in their argument. 

“-We need more programs and we need more money and he set up the Theil meeting, he set up meetings all over town.”

“He set up other meetings?” Wardo balked.

“Yes.”

“Without me knowing about any of it?”

“You were in New York.”

“I’m in New York riding subways 14 hours a day, trying to find advertisers!” Wardo’s fingers dug into Mark’s hips. He couldn’t control himself.

“Yeah? And how’s it going so far?” Mark’s voice was cold.

Wardo stopped everything, stopped thrusting, took his hand out of Mark’s hair for fear of hurting him. He cupped Mark’s hips and tried to pull out, but Mark grabbed him, dug his fingers into his ass, and shook his head.

“No, no, no, come back, I didn’t mean that-”

“Yes you did, Mark, you said it.”

“No, no, Wardo, please, don’t stop.” His eyes were pleading and he rolled his hips slightly, encouragingly. “Please don’t stop.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because if you stop I’m scared… I’m scared you’ll leave me.” Mark was trying desperately to contain himself. “You’ll leave again, for New York or for Christy and then  _ I’ll  _  be left behind.”

“But you’ll have facebook-”

“But I won’t have  _ you!” _ Mark insisted. “You’re the only thing that matters, Wardo, really. All that other stuff I could build up again, I have the skills, but I couldn’t get you back no matter how hard I try.”

Wardo shook his head and stroked Mark’s hair, bending down to kiss him. “That tells me you’re trying, at least.”

“I am! I am trying, I’m trying so hard-”

“I love you, Mark Zuckerberg.”

Neither of them spoke for the next few moments, as their mouths were far better engaged. 

“I- I love you too, by the way, I-”

“Shut up and fuck me, Mark.”

“Oh.. okay.”


End file.
